


Do you think I'm fit?

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Aaron, M/M, Multi, Robert is an idiot sometimes, Robert's baby, Slight bit of angst, misuderstanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Adam have a laugh at the scrapyard but when the conversation turns to looks Aaron feels insecure even though Adam assures him he's fit. Aaron needs to hear it from the one person that tells him the truth even though Aaron misunderstands it.





	Do you think I'm fit?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad about my rubbish other story about Aaron's scar so I'm making up for it xx

Aaron and Adam had finally finished their day at the scrapyard and calmed down after their laughing fit. It started with Adam tripping over the junk on the floor and nearly cracking his head open then him scaring Aaron back as a laugh.

"So mate?" Adam asked "need your help with Vic?" Aaron looked at him with confusion "Oh god what have you done now?" "Oh no!" Adam laughed "Nothing bad I'm gonna treat her to dinner and just wanna know how I look?" Aaron just laughed before saying "Yh mate you look fine! You look better than..." He trailed off and Adam looked at him. "Oi Dingle! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Your fit as well and you know that!" Aaron just signed before walking out of the scrapyard.

Even though Adam said he was good looking he needed to hear it from Robert because he always told him the truth. Well sometimes. He got home and went up to their bedroom to see Robert lying down tapping away on his phone. Aaron came and sat next to him picking the edges of the blanket.

"Rob?" "Hmm?" "Do you think I'm fit?" Robert looked at him and Aaron looked back at him with hope "No. I don't think your fit. Why?" Aaron's heart broke. At least Robert told him the truth unlike ADAM! 

He was about to get up but Robert grabbed his arms stopping his and put both hands on his face before speaking "I don't think your fit." "Yh ok i get it you don't need to keep repeating it!" "Aaron listen I don't think that because I think your beautiful, sexy, handsome, a prince and a knight in shining armour, Your fricking beautiful I'm so jealous sometimes. I wish I was like you. So no I don't think your fit because I think your all the words I just said." 

Robert kissed him and Aaron deepened it before pulling away and laying Robert down. As he kissed him all over he thought how lucky he was to have a man like Robert and he loved him!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
